memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Madman
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Also, your previous account cannot be deleted. However, if you would like, we can delete your previous user page and user talk page. Again, welcome to Memory Alpha. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:53, 31 March 2006 (UTC) New articles & images Please do not create articles or upload images not related to Star Trek. Those not related to Trek or to Memory Alpha will be deleted immediately. It is highly advised that you read our policies and guidelines before proceeding further. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 00:17, 1 April 2006 (UTC) My Previous User Sure, go ahead and delete the user netmadman54@comcast.net. I will not be using it any more. About that image I uploaded. Oops, sorry. My bad. Guess you can trash it too if you must. --Madman 00:30, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :Alright, I'll get on that. Don't worry about the image and article; everyone here learned as they went and we all made mistakes. We still do, of course. :) For the record, though, you can still use an unrelated image if you host it from another site, such as Photobucket or Imageshack, so long as it is only used on your user page. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:35, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Moved from previous user talk page Getting Started It's going to take some practice for me to learn wiki text and how to edit an article. Till then, I have a couple of questions: 1. Is there a template that can be easily used to help me start a user page? Until I get more adept at this, it would be nice to at least have a standard looking user page. I am checking out the tutorials, as I find time. But this would really help. 2. How do I get set up to just be known as my nickname, and not have my whole email address at the top of my user page? Madman :Hi Madman, :# There really aren't any templates or "standard" guidelines for a user page; you can choose to reveal as much or as little info about yourself as you'd like. If you're looking for ideas, I'd suggest visiting the user pages of some of our more frequent contributors; there are some creative ones out there. :# Unfortunately, you cannot change your login name at will, just the display name inserted when you sign talk pages with tildes. You'd need to create a new account to remove the e-mail address. :Welcome again! I look forward to working with you. If you have any other questions, feel free to contact any of your fellow archivists; we're all happy to help! -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 07:56, 31 March 2006 (UTC)